The Path to Harmony
by HyperAlicornGamer25101
Summary: A Story told in Poem-Format, with ponies being anthro. This is about a stranger who's once a human now half-kirin, who has no talent but remains as the Jack-of-all-trades in creative music. Meanwhile, the Elements of Harmony wants to douse his loneliness.
1. 1 of 4: Battle of the Band

**AN: Start of another Poem-Format Story, in each acts. This is a Human in Anthro Equestria, with Superpowers being the Main Theme for the three acts.**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the Poem**

* * *

**Act 1: Battle of the Band**

My eyes are closed, Masking from Armageddon.  
Big asteroid approaches, to commit permanent extinction.  
My eyes are tight shut, to think it would be fake.  
The impact prooved against, erasing my whole body.

My eyes open to light, to see another chance granted.  
Thinking I'm unfit for heaven. Thinking I'm unsuitable for hell.  
The goddess brings me to Equestria. Friendship should be learned.  
Finding job is first priority, being the Jack is my silver bell.

Master of the One Talent. So overused like a hail of bullets.  
I must be like the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Exploring Talents.  
Half Pony. Half Dragon. Half Human. Truely, Half Kirin Pony.  
I like my capacity creative. Any skill involving making things.

Average Job found, earning average Bits for easy bills.  
Earning most bits, getting to know my employees.  
Fillydelphia must be a busy place, or a quiet place.  
My tool kit of chiptune music. Purchased and Assembled.

Much different from the ones, but sounding familar on Earth.  
Hearing about the Contest of Musicians, I decide to compete.  
Being a one-man-band. My trained skills put to the test.  
My confidence within. Alone I pilot my own musical fleet.

Here comes the reknown ponies. Called the Elements of Harmony.  
The tournament comes, with vicious bands wanting to win.  
I battle with my best. Only to perish by the super toughest.  
In the end is my Runner-Up. I join the applauds of their victory.

My normal life returns. More stuff to my average job.  
Unknown is someone following. No time to turn around.  
My simple job with yummy sandwich. Continuing my Chiptunes.  
Then comes the surprise, knocking me out through ambush.


	2. 2 of 4: Meaning of Friendship

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the Poem**

* * *

**Act 2: Meaning of Friendship**

Eyes open from the Ambush. Trap on the wall with goo.  
The black ponies called Changelings. Seeking my magic.  
I see captive Ponies, to be drained of emotions like food.  
"We have a true and Rare target. The Kirin with Unique Magic."

Here comes the Elements of Harmony. To Rescue the Ponies.  
The Epic Fighting. The Epic goo-cutting. The Epic freeing us.  
The escape was a success. Yet hunted by the Changelings.  
Meeting the white Princess. Showing no skeptics to my answers.

Yet with the changelings after me, to Drain my Unique Magic.  
I do my best to avoid. While doing my thing to produce chiptunes.  
Seen so lonely by Harmony. Seen without a peak of Companion.  
"He needs more friends. We must break his lonely shell."

A Strict task comes. To have me learn about Friendship.  
Yet there are few ponies showing distaste to my music.  
Only the DJ-P0N1 showing no distrust to my instruments.  
And the Laughter competing mine with her cappella.

Then comes the Changelings. Coming to capture me again.  
Fighting back prooved very stale. The Changeling show smarts.  
But a hidden plan is revealed. To prevent raptures any further.  
"His music powers have awakened. Behold his Summonings."

The chiptune notes, forming different laser projectiles.  
My music powers awakening. Put to good use for defense.  
Zippy Retro music on my side. Mugic powers so Nostalgic.  
No changelings fought well. Music blooming against the Swarm.

The war slowly igniting. They're planning to drain music.  
The mane six's mugical powers. Awakening for the battle.  
"To douse the green flames, we find the source of Illusion."  
Seeds of friendship and teamwork, planted on a new journey.


	3. 3 of 4: Not just Chiptune

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the Poem**

* * *

**Act 3: Not just Chiptune**

The journey to the Badlands. The path is set to defeat Chrysalis.  
The princess of magic, captured by the deadly hive.  
The warriors of harmony. Setting off to bring justice.  
With the fearless musician in lead, teaching the ways of music.

Through the Mild West. A Place for all Appleloosans.  
Outlaws running amok. Mobsters of the West strikes.  
Careful planning shows nopony is above the law.  
Signs of Magic plucking out, they journey some more.

Through the Broken Leylands. Changeling Outposts can be seen.  
The sneaking mission starts. My team plans to interrogate all.  
Truthful words spoke their resistance. It's not about black &amp; white.  
When the Badland Swarm comes, they are really repelled.

Such Distrusts from Rainbow to the Changeligns.  
When will she learn faith that not all is bad?

Through the Boarean Tundrea, Barbaric army approaches.  
The new job; to get two sides to put aside their differences.  
Then comes a vengeful Musician. Looking to pay me back.  
It's ancient instruments strong. Overpowering from distance.

The Fierce musician teaches one thing. One hint to be very useful.  
"Chiptune alone will not win. Combining shows better friendship."  
My faith in teamwork finally grows. Double Team to Triple Team.  
Bits of Ancient Flute and Lyre, overpowered by Teamwork.

Through the Boardar, before the infested Scorched Lands.  
The Home of the Great Dragons. Under swarming garrison.  
The search for Princess Twilight. Leading to a battle with Queen Chrysalis.  
Resistances rescuing Dragons, as I begin my infiltration.

Through the new Changeling Castle, comes Twilight Sparkle.  
Rescued by my Lone Chiptune Music. Giving her new power of melody.  
Chrysalis's plan has failed. The Queen gets captured at last.  
Good to the Bones of Harmony. A Successful Operation of Light.


	4. 4 of 4: Dazzle's Second Revenge

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro. This fic is not made solely for Profit at all, but for fun. Enjoy the Poem**

* * *

**Act 4: Dazzle's Second Revenge**

Another 'Battle of the Bands', hosted by the Dazzle Group.  
A group disliked for their misdeeds. Good and Evil once again.  
The bands training and rehearsing to win against the Dazzles.  
To eliminate Dazzles through Speed, they enlisted my Chiptunes.

Training Round begins. Using my Chiptunes for the seas.  
My battle-harden minds flowing away. Making way for peace-loving.  
Taught by Fluttershy to know different ways. "Chiptune isn't about full speed."  
Her cards of hints boosting my techniques. Let entry to the Style of Complex.

Rehearsal Round begins. A Sparring match with Trixie's Group.  
The power of Rock and Retro, combined to overpower Pure Rock.  
First Round begins. A Team led by Octavia with Orchestras.  
Strong, but unmatched when it comes to Rock and Retro.

Second Round begins. The avian-shaped griffon team with death metal.  
Such metal seen evil. Rainbow Rocks the Griffon's Metal force.  
Semi-Final Round begins. Team of Flash showing no mercy.  
Worries grow about the dazzling curse, but Twilight rallies and wins.

The Final Round begins. Rainbow Rocks versus The Dazzle Rocks.  
This is like Scott Pilgrim all over. Three dazzling beasts come out to play.  
An Imagination comes, where the Shump Warriors beat the Dazzle Cores.  
Evil Dazzles lost the match. Victory to the Rainbow Rocks.

The Dazzle Rocks banished at last to Tartarus. A Harsh punishment unnecessary.  
Yet my heart is warm on fire, showing I can believe in friendship &amp; teamwork.  
The future of my path becomes unknown, like a Fog on a Marsh Road.  
But I know now, with Harmony as my Guardian, nothing I can fail at.

* * *

**AN: Poem-Format Fanfiction #1 finished. I hope you enjoy my attempted experiment.**


End file.
